


Small Bytes

by Leorajh



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fainting, Fluff, Fondling, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Request Meme, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leorajh/pseuds/Leorajh
Summary: A collection of humorous and/or fluff-filled drabbles and very short stories centered on Marcus and Wrench, most based on meme prompts from friends.





	1. Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> #1: AU where Wrench is also hiding freckles under his mask.

Summer for Wrench meant more opportunities to find a quiet rooftop hideaway where he could drink ice cold beer, relax, hack, and goof off on his laptop or with his quadcopter. When Marcus came into his life in a more amorous way, he invited him to indulge in his paradise beneath the shining sun. On the highest rooftops, he even managed the courage to shed his mask.

“What’s that on your face?” Marcus asked, taking a seat beside Wrench on a vacant lounge chair among the flowers of someone’s elaborate garden getaway.

Wrench brushed his fingertips over his skin with concern. “My face?”

“Yeah man. You got something here.” Marcus lightly brushed the tip of his nose. “And here…and here…and here…” He used the opportunity to gently poke at the line of spots lightly speckling the hacker’s pale face, extending from one cheek and over his bridge to the other.

“Goddamnit, Marcus.” Wrench laughed. “My freckles come out in the fucking sun. I actually thought they wouldn’t come back after all this time.”

“I like'em!” Marcus smiled wide. “If you fall asleep, I can play connect the dots.” he teased.

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s drawn on my face. Usually it’s a mustache or series of dicks though.” Wrench snickered, taking another drink. “Fuck, that didn’t take long.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me without my mask outdoors while it’s fucking daylight out. It’s been awhile.” Wrench cautiously and nervously placed his hand on his mask, just to make sure it was still there.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Marcus threw his arm across the small divide of their chairs and took Wrench’s free hand.

“Shit, without a doubt, but…”

“They suit you.”

“Your charms will only get you so far.” Wrench handed Marcus a beer, and they settled into the comfy lounge chairs with wistful sighs, intertwining their fingers again over top of Wrench’s mask on the small table below.

“They’ll get me far enough.”


	2. Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2: Prompt word: zombies

Marcus let the warm spray wash over his weary figure, not in any hurry to start lathering up and work on getting ready for the day. The sun illuminated a glass block window above him, and steam surrounded his body. He’d have loved to just stay curled up in bed all morning, watching that new Siska series with a cup of coffee and-

“MNNNNNGH.”

Caught off guard, Marcus’ eyes widened briefly at the muffled sound. Following silence, he ignored it in favor of enjoying the increasing heat, and turned around to let the water hit his back.

“HNNNNNNNNNGNMM.”

Marcus pulled the plastic shower curtain aside a couple inches and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary in his bathroom, but the thud at the door made him jump.

“MMNNNN.”

It sounded like a sick dog. Now awake, he frowned as the mysterious entity slowly pounded against the door with little effort. “What the fuck, man?”

“Mmmn.”

“Go ‘mmnn’ yourself.” Marcus frowned.

“Nooooo.” It mumbled.

“Heh. No?” Marcus smirked, recalling the night before.

The doorknob slowly turned, and a very drowsy, maskless blonde slumped into the bathroom. Aware of how gravely and groggy he sounded, he played it up. “Braaaaaains.”

Marcus shook his head. “Look what the zombie apocalypse dragged in.”

“Braaaaiiiins?” Wrench heightened his pitch and intonation.

“Go back to bed.” Marcus closed the curtain and bent over to grab the bar of soap from the corner, only for a set of arms to strike the curtain abruptly. Marcus slipped and landed on his knees, his bar of soap sliding all over the tub floor. “Motherfucker! What the fuck, Wrench?”

The garbled groaning turned into sympathetic chuckling, and Wrench pulled the curtain back. The pale hacker dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Marcus’ wet figure, smiling dumbly.

“Damn it, Wrench.”

“Braaaains.”

“Uh huh.” Marcus narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile when Wrench playfully bit his shoulder. “Uh, the brains are higher up, dude.”

“Thaf shokay.”

“Get your clothes off and hop in, steam’s good for your nose, zombie man.”

“Mmn!” He pulled away and whipped his t-shirt off. “See Marcus, I’m telling you, zombies will come for you first. They’ll go crazy for that big beautiful brain of yours.”


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3: Meme prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

It was a hot San Francisco night, and even inside an air conditioned club, the body heat and close quarters could be just as unbearable. Marcus couldn’t pull himself away from all the positive energy surrounding him. Everywhere he looked, he saw flashing lights, smiles, alcohol and DedSec shirts. Everyone wanted a dance or to pat him on the shoulder; get to know Retr0 and what he was about. A chance to stand beside their hero.

Wrench wanted Marcus too. It wasn’t enough for him that they got to work together, but seeing all those drunken grins and hands fondling the light of his life was starting to get to him. Buried in black leather, cotton, and denim, he pushed into the crowd. At first it was easy to keep positive and kind, but after having his feet stepped on and getting sandwiched several times between people, he was starting to get cranky, and Marcus was getting farther and farther away. At times, it was his own fault for putting more distance between himself.

Wearing the mask, nobody could see the fatigue on Wrench’s face, how red it was and the sweat running down his brow and features. The mask flashed between two hyphens and the greater than and less than signs, with an occasional glare of the forward and backward slashes. When he finally reached Marcus, the hacker’s smile only remained for a few seconds before turning into a look of shock.

When he was conscious again, Marcus’ headband was unrolled and draped across his actual face, cool and damp from being submerged in water. Pulling the cloth away just enough to see, he found himself laying against Marcus’s stomach in the middle of his legs in a hammock behind the club on the patio, which was ‘closed for renovations’. But when had that stopped a hacker?

“Hey, you okay?” Marcus asked.

“How many fucking shots did I do…?” Wrench muttered, letting the cloth fall back over his face.

“I don’t know, but you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“Oh, but I did, M.”

“You shoulda texted me, I’d have felt my phone in my pocket and made my way over.”

“Drunk me doesn’t like doing things the fucking easy way.”

Marcus laughed, taking his hand and combing his fingers. “We need to get you some cooler clothes.”

“I will not bend to the hipster side for the sake of comfort.”

“What do you do when it’s unbearably hot then? Faint?”

“Strip!”

Marcus laughed out loud, then chuckled suggestively. “They say it’s gonna be a hot summer, so I guess that means…”

“Oh yes, it is.” Wrench purred, starting to feel better. “And yes it does.”


	4. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4: Meme prompt: “Do you want me to hold your hair back while you do this?”

“Do you want me to hold your hair back while you do this?” Marcus delicately gathers Wrench’s bangs in his fingers and pins them softly to the sides as the pale man gazes into the mirror in the bathroom at the stubble speckling his chin. Remembering to brush his teeth and comb his hair daily is frustrating enough, but he can shave every few days. Wearing the mask lets him get away without doing it consistently.

The only problem with that is the fact that ever since he showed Marcus his face for the first time, Marcus wants to see it more and more. While pondering the question, Marcus lets go of his hair, and repeats the process of gathering it, running it through his fingers while brushing the sides of Wrench’s face with his fingertips, and letting it fall to the side. The engineer determines that he’ll need a haircut soon if Marcus can do that so easily. He also notes that this type of touch is definitely something he’s not used to, but kind of nice.

“Okay.” Self-image, anxiety, and the obvious lack of a mask force Wrench’s more outgoing persona into hiding for a little bit. He holds the shaving cream canister and razor in his hands, looking down at them blankly while Marcus continues to play with his hair. When the bespectacled man realizes the other is just standing there lost in the moment, he gently coaxes him back to reality by nuzzling the back of his head.

“Smells like strawberries.”

Wrench blushes and snaps to attention, starting to apply the cream and continue his morning routine. “It’s not strawberry, it’s peach-mango and some other shit.” Marcus chuckles and keeps the ash blonde hair away from the cream-covered blades.


	5. No Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5: Meme prompt: “Are you going to stand there and stare or get on?”

“Are you going to stand there and stare or get on?” Marcus yells at his masked companion, tightening his grip in frustration.

“Well, yeah, but…really M? This is the best you can do?” Wrench lifts his arm, weakly gesturing at Marcus with a pointed finger.

Marcus pats it with his hand, losing his patience. “Sit your ass here right now.”

“It’s so small, and it’s going to make my balls hurt later.”

“Hurry up, man!” Marcus isn’t moving from his seat and is dead set on this.

“If that’s how you’re gonna be…” Wrench shrugs, closing the distance between himself and Marcus. He throws his leg over and straddles it, placing his hands around Marcus’ waist and embracing him tightly. He shifts uncomfortably against the other hacker. “I’m not on it all the way.”

“Hang on tight, I’m making this work.”

“Fuck, go faster!”

“I’m trying! It’s harder with two people.”

“That’s what she said~” Wrench reaches past Marcus and swats the little metal bell on the handlebars, a cute little ring signaling their departure as they pedal away from the searching Bratva. Huddled together on the back of an abandoned girl’s bicycle, they head towards town to find a working getaway car.


	6. Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6: general wrencus prompt (I don't remember if there were specifics)

The night is off to a good start. Everyone’s roasted and toasted…most everyone. Sitara tugs on Josh’s arm in an attempt to get the only sober member of DedSec to join her for a karaoke duet. T-Bone is trying to encourage him to just roll with it while wiping a drop of alcohol his mouth with the back of his hand. Horatio’s just about done with his own song, laughing into the mic because he can’t read the screen anymore. Marcus is stuffed in a booth seat beside Wrench, laughing at the scene playing before him.

When Horatio’s done, he wanders back to the table and takes Sitara’s seat beside Josh. Without her initial position, Sitara sits down right beside Wrench. Both hackers don’t seem to care at the moment that’s they’re in each other’s personal bubble. Wrench pushes Marcus against the wall and lays his head against Marcus’ shoulder, taking his hand. “Maaaarcuuuuus. Having fun?”

Marcus nods, squirming to sit comfortably and patting Wrench’s hand with his other. “Yo, I’m sure there’s a lot more room on the other side!” He comments.

“You always sit with Wrench.” Sitara counters.

“Don’t fight, there’s plenty of Wrench to go around.” Wrench giggles, reaching for a shot glass. Marcus sighs, resting his head on the table. His head hurts. He wonders if he’s probably had too much, though he’s cleared much more in a single sitting before. Tonight, things just feel a little overwhelming. There are some nights where he just can’t bring himself to celebrate his victories. He shuts his eyes, and Wrench rams him in the side a few more times. At some point Horatio decides to make Sitara’s night, and she bounces up off the leather cushion and follows him to the stage. Alone on their side, Wrench gives Marcus a snug squeeze. “Mmmmmm!” He purrs. “Marcus. Hey Marcus? You’re good, right? Tell me the truth.”

“Y-yeah, yeah…just,” Marcus sits up and pushes Wrench back a little. “I just wanna chill.”

It’s taken some time for Wrench to get the gist of ‘chill’, and even then he doesn’t always catch it or understand it. Tonight he does, and, while they can’t duck out right at the moment, he does what he can to comfort the other. “Leeeaaaan this way.” Wrench pulls Marcus towards him, and now Marcus is resting his head against Wrench’s shoulder, just shy of a series of pyramid studs. Before he can get comfortable, Wrench pushes him further, putting Marcus’ head on his lap as he sits at the edge of the booth. Marcus shuts his eyes, okay with Wrench’s excited bouncing in his seat as the masked hacker cheers for Horatio and Sitara’s performance.

Though his attention is everywhere else, Wrench pats Marcus’ arm reassuringly every so often. Or boops his nose for variety.


	7. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt involving person A doing something while they think person B is sleeping (I don't remember it exactly).

When Wrench's eyes were closed long enough, the mask would enter a 'sleep' mode, appropriately named. After binge watching the latest season of their favorite zombie fighting series in anticipation of upcoming episodes, Marcus gently pat Wrench's shoulder. The anarchist was cuddled against his side, mask blank and body still.

As a test and a sweet gesture, he pulled back Wrench's hood a little and kissed the side of his head, but received no response. He took a cautious look over his shoulder, then opened the menu with his remote and accessed his favorites. It was buried in the middle of his playlist, but he knew how long to hold down the scroll bar until it appeared in the list. He placed the cursor over '101 Dalmatians' and hit the Resume button, picking up in the middle of the big rescue scene. A big grin slowly spread across his face as he felt the goosebumps ripple over his arms and down his back, fueled by nostalgia and a little secondhand embarrassment.

As Cruella laughed, she was accompanied by a soft chuckle. Marcus knew the movie too well to know that laugh wasn't part of the movie, and the sight of carats on Wrench's mask nearly gave him a heart attack, a blush warming his cheeks. "H-hey man! Uh, what do you wanna watch next?"

"I'm good, I'm good. You can watch the brainwashing puppy movie, kiddo." He playfully noogied Marcus, then got up to grab a snack from the lockers.

"Man, fuck you!" Marcus scrubbed at his face. "This is a classic!"

"Major corporations including Blume and Tidis fear the man who hacks their servers, invades their tech, steals their data...and watches cartoons." Wrench teased, hopping over the couch and sitting back beside Marcus.

"I asked you what you wanna watch instead!"

"No, no, finish your movie, it's fine...even if it does fuel the animal kingdom's plan to fuck us over." Wrench held out a bag of frosted animal crackers. "Want some?"


	8. Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme Prompt: Where is the pineapple?

"Where is the pineapple?" Back and forth, back and forth. Marcus stopped the episode whenever he though he caught a glimpse of one, only to be disappointed.

Wrench reached into the big red plastic bowl in between the two of them, fingering nothing but oily unpopped kernals and broken puffs of popcorn. He let out his own disappointed grunt and his visor displayed both a greater than and less than sign. Marcus wouldn't let the episode play because of pineapple, and there wasn't any popcorn left. Too lazy to get up, he cracked open another beer, trying to be patient. "What is the significance of the fucking pineapple again?"

"There's one in almost every episode! But I'm convinced the episodes that don't have one just haven't been found yet." Marcus stuck his tongue out in concentration after once again explaining his goals of marathoning Psych, slowly advancing the video file and squinting at objects in the background. "See, they're really subtle sometimes. In one episode, the pineapple is made of balloons and-"

Wrench leaned towards Marcus and let his body slam against Marcus' side, knocking the bowl and kernals to the floor. Marcus dropped the remote control in surprise, glancing down at Wrench with a disappointed frown. "There's no pineapple!" Wrench announced.

"We don't know that for sure!" Marcus tried to bend over to retrieve the remote, but Wrench stilled him by planting his hand on Marcus' groin and giving him a firm squeeze.

"Found it!" 

Marcus jerked and doubled over in his seat. "Shit Wrench! That ain't no pineapple."

"I still found it, that means it's mine." The engineer delighted, maintaining his hold.

"Did you forget it was there?" Marcus purred in amusement.

"Yup. You're gonna have to take your shorts off so I can refresh my memory."

"You'll have to take this off, make sure you get a good view." Marcus tugged teasingly at Wrench's mask.

"Pants off, mask off. Deal or no deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
